JP-A-2017-109521 describes a steering wheel of a conveyance which is a vehicle or the like and having a function of presenting information by light. In the steering wheel, a light source is disposed in a ring portion that is gripped and operated when the vehicle is steered. Further, in the ring portion, a light guide body is disposed such that an end portion of the light guide body faces the light source. An emission surface, which emits light from the light source and incident on the end portion, is formed on a surface of the light guide body on a driver side. Further, a cover that covers the light guide body is disposed in the ring portion in an exposed state.
According to the above-described steering wheel, when the light source emits light, the light is diffused by the light guide body and is emitted from the emission surface of the light guide body. The light passes through the cover and is emitted from the ring portion. Therefore, various kinds of information relating to driving of the vehicle can be presented to the driver by the light.
A portion of the ring portion where a cover is exposed is smoother and more slippery compared to a portion where the cover is not exposed. Therefore, when the ring portion is gripped, an amount of friction generated between the portion where the cover is exposed and a palm is different from an amount of friction generated between the portion where the cover is not exposed and the palm, which would deteriorate touch feeling of the ring portion.
Further, when the ring portion is irradiated with external light, the portion where the cover is exposed in the ring portion appears brighter than the portion where the cover is not exposed, which would deteriorate an appearance of the ring portion.
These problems may occur in a steering wheel of a conveyance other than a vehicle or a steering wheel that presents information at a portion other than the ring portion, as long as the steering wheel presents information by light at a portion (gripping portion) gripped by a driver during steering of a conveyance.